


On Your Side

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Eve fights alongside Varia and the Amazons in what could be their last battle.





	On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #202 - last.

Chaos. The battle was pure chaos, the diminished Amazon Nation fighting for their survival once again. Cries of triumph and pain permeated the air, and the metallic scent of blood filled Eve’s nostrils.

She’d hoped never to witness this kind of scene ever again, let alone participate in it, but Eve remained one of the world’s great warriors, even after swearing off violence. The Amazons had needed every hand they could get and after everything, she couldn’t have their extinction on her conscience. So she’d picked up a sword and marched into battle with Gabrielle and Varia and the rest, knowing it could be the last time for all of them.

Swearing under her breath, she blocked an enemy sword and struck back. As her opponent collapsed to the ground, something featherlight landed on her head, making her look up. _The trees._ They had to utilise their forest location.

Kicking another soldier off his feet, she glanced around for Gabrielle, but she was nowhere to be seen. Just to Eve’s right, though, was someone else who could help with this.

“Varia!” she called, darting to the woman’s side and helping her disarm two enemy soldiers.

Varia shot her an unreadable dark look. Battle always made Varia even more intense. “What?”

“We have to use the trees,” Eve panted. “I’ve got a plan.”

“Have you talked to Gabrielle? She’s our leader; _she_ makes the decisions in battle.” The jab was unmissable.

A spear soared towards them, and Eve ducked while Varia rolled out of the way.

Righting herself, Eve said, “I don’t see Gabrielle, do you?” Pain stabbed her heart as she said it, trying not to imagine Gabrielle lying dead somewhere on the battlefield.

Coming up from her crouch, Varia exhaled. Eve couldn’t tell if the sigh was one of frustration or resignation but there was no time to ponder it, because Cyane was running over to them. She reported that there were more Amazons standing and fighting than not, but that they had to act now if they were to win.

“Some of the soldiers are carrying axes,” Eve said. “Try to get one.”

When Cyane raised a questioning eyebrow, Varia nodded. “Do it. She’s got a plan.”

“Fine.” Cyane gave Eve a narrow-eyed look, warning her not to mess this up, before running back into the fray.

That left Eve and Varia standing side by side. Three more of the enemy advanced with twirling swords. Smirking at the display of overconfidence, Eve sprang into action, grabbing two of the men and knocking their heads together. When they fell to the ground in a daze, she glanced over at Varia, who lifted her sword and swung at the third soldier. Eve was close enough that the man’s blood splattered her face. Her smirk turned into a grimace, which turned into a gasp as the violence of it all sank in. Dropping her sword, she stared at her own hands. They too were covered in blood.

“No.” She sank to her knees. “Not again.”

“Hey!” It was Varia, kneeling beside her and shaking her. “Get up, we’re in Cyane’s way.”

But Eve was frozen, and Varia had to pull her to her feet and drag her away. Seconds later, a heavy branch dropped from the sky and landed on a group of enemy soldiers. They wouldn’t be getting up again in a hurry. Feeling sick to her stomach, she looked up to see Cyane perched in a tree, axe in hand. Eve caught Cyane’s eye and nodded; although it disgusted her, it had to be done. The survival of these women was more important than Eve’s aversion to violence.

Two more Amazons emerged, and Varia gasped at their appearance. One of them was Gabrielle, her face pale and tense under all the blood. Eve stopped breathing as Gabrielle threw a sword at one last soldier, the blade plunging into his chest.

She didn’t understand when Varia cried out in triumph, throwing her arms in the air. She didn’t understand that it was over. They’d won.

Someone’s hand tugged at her arm, and she followed them without making a sound. She registered the person leading her away as Varia. Once again, she was leaving a battlefield with Varia at her side. She remembered that when she and her mother and Gabrielle had first come to the aid of Queen Marga’s tribe, she’d helped Varia carry one of her injured sisters away. Then, when she’d returned to Amazon land in peace, only to find a Roman army had followed her, Varia had taken her prisoner. She had a terrible history with Varia that was all Eve’s fault, but she hoped Varia recognised her efforts to put things right. Today she’d helped the Amazons.

When she reached the healing hut, two women were tending to one of their sisters who was in bad shape. Eve suspected their efforts were fruitless. Cyane entered the hut next, supporting an unsteady Gabrielle and helping her sit.

Satisfied that the wounded were in good hands, Eve grabbed a wet rag and washed the blood off her body, checking for injuries. She found many shallow, stinging cuts, but nothing serious. She was okay.

After she’d finished, she sought out Varia, who was watching the mortally wounded Amazon. Eve noticed a messy streak of red across the top of one of Varia’s breasts, though she couldn’t explain why she’d looked. Picking up another cloth, she went to Varia and dabbed at her cut. Varia’s sharp inhalation sent her heart racing, and as she cleaned the blood she was all too aware of her own breath against the skin of Varia’s breasts.

“Thank you.”

Eve glanced up and was startled to find Varia staring at her, a hint of red on Varia’s cheeks as her dark eyelashes fluttered. Smothering a gasp, Eve averted her gaze, returning her attentions to the cut.

“You’re welcome.” Her whisper sounded hoarse.

She couldn’t stand to see Varia bleed, she told herself. That was all.


End file.
